dragon_kin_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alonia
Alonia is a silly, cheerful, boy-crazy elf from a large clan. In Alonia & Trift, Alonia becomes kin-bonded with Trift, a silly, cheerful, boy-crazy dragon. Together, the two of them can do magic of earth and silliness. Although she is not marked by the Dragon Star at the beginning of her bond, Alonia becomes marked after she and Trift save Quira, a queen-in-waiting many generations previous. Appearance Alonia is a curvy, rosy-cheeked elf with blond curls (the cover disagrees with this detail). She is usually smiling. Personality Alonia is silly, cheerful, and girly. She likes to chase cute boys, make friends with dragons, pick flowers, walk in the forest, and tease. She has a sincere core under all her laughs and giggles, and it's worth noticing that she cares. She is very sympathetic, as shown by breaking down when she can't save an imaginary hatchling. Alonia is an honest soul, even if she likes being pretty and dancing and being silly with Trift. Relationships Trift Alonia is bonded to Trift. The two of them has so much in common; they like laughs, love the forest, and don't mind being silly! Alonia feels horrible when Trift is upset, Trift knows just how to cheer Alonia up, and they are witty and clever with each other. They both tease about the other's tendancies and flirt with cute boys. Lily and Oceana Lily is Alonia's best friend. Alonia and Lily bicker like sisters, always snipping and arguing, but they have each others' back in a pinch. Lily and Alonia are roomates, teammates, and friends. Alonia gets along with Oceana though play and praise. Sapphire and Lotus Alonia is friends with Sapphire. She lends Sapphire a hand throughout Sapphire & Lotus, trying to ease her friend's troubles. Alonia is not always approving of Lotus's behavior, but she is fond of the peach-pink dragon. Kellen Kellen is another of Alonia's friends. Alonia recognizes that, under the little girl's surface, she's whip-smart and a natural leader. Kellen helps Alonia as much as she can. Irin and Kis Irin is hard on Alonia. He wants her to try harder in class, and he's very hard on Trift to teach him that he's stronger than he looks. Kis goes along with that and, even though Alonia doesn't fully blame them, that gives an edge to her relationship with this warrior pair. Karis and Afran Karis and Afran are Alonia's teachers. She listens to them and thinks they're worth listening to, even when they're difficult to her. She really likes how nice they are to Kellen. Biography Alonia is first mentioned someway into ''Sapphire & Lotus, ''when Kellen stands and says she'll tell Alonia the nursery will need more milk curds. Backstory Alonia is from a clan that talks a lot, has a lot of children, and lives in the forest. She has lived in the dragon kin village for years. Trivia *Alonia spent years longing for a boy or a dragon, and the smarter of her wishes came true. *Alonia is the only elf known to be capable of magic.